Sssh, I love you
by ExceptionallyOrdinary
Summary: Ginny is nervous about her wedding night, her wedding, just nervous, but Harry is by her side. They have a couple of mishaps and Harry has a problem with things. "There were probably a million of different ways to open that dress. Buttons, hooks, and ties. There were buttons and below the buttons lay a corset tying, not to mention the probably hundred or two little ties and snaps.


_**Just to clarify, I went out of my comfort zone on this one... Enjoy!**_

Silently, Softly

It wasn't an uncommom happening in the world, why should it have been uncommom now?

Ginny sat at the breakfast table, a nervous, sinking feeling hitting the pit of her stomach, causing her to push the seemingly light breakfast around with a fork.

Harry entered the kitche in his typical blue-and-white pajama pants and a white t-shirts. He smiled at Ginny, who blushed softly. He sat down opposite of her, the Daily Prophet being flung between them as he began to read it and sip his coffee. It was awkwardly quiet as Harry shifted the paper and sipped his coffee again. He was completely oblivious to Ginny's quiet corner.

The Daily Prophet flopped with a loud paper crunch as Harry looked at Ginny. Her forehead resting in her palm as she still pushed the breakfast.

"Today's the Big Day?" Harry questioned with a small encouraging smile.

"Yep" Ginny swallowed her voice, "I'm nervous, Harry, what if I forget my vows or say the wrong thing or trip on my dress?"

"Ginny, I could realy care less about those things. I love you. We're getting married. Hell, I'm Harry Potter and you're Ginny Weasley. The-Boy-Who-Lived and Famous Quidditch Star."

"I know... besides, I know exactly what you want" Ginny's eyebrows raised in a seductive manner.

Harry looked around awkwardly.

Ginny smiled, she was finally able to take a bite of grapefruit. She looked up at Harry, who ran a hand through his messy raven colored hair.

"Well, I've got to go over to Ron's, all the Groomsmen are meeting over there to get ready. I love you and I'll see you later" Harry smiled as he kissed her cheek.

...

Ginny tossled the front of the white dress skirt for the twentieth time in five minutes.

"Ginny, it'll be fine" Hermione said as she put the last of the curls up delicately.

"You wish. Why are you even bothering with the curls, they're going to be destroyed in six hours" Ginny smiled.

"Ginny, you're starting to sound like George. Besides, I once stood in you're spot with Ron" Hermione grinned.

"Oh, gross... that's my Brother..." Ginny frowned slightly.

...

Harry stood at the alter, watching Ginny walk down the aisle, her dress looked stunnng, the light pink lipstick, the way Hermione had set her curls. Harry thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

As the tall, lanky Priest looked at the couple and then began to mumble boring stuff Harry and Ginny both cared nothing about, Harry mouthed the words he wanted to say to her quietly.

"You look beautiful" Ginny read his lips. She smiled softly, trying not let the tears rise up.

"Harry, if you may, your vows" the priest looked at Harry.

Harry cleared his throat, "Ah, yes, of course," He smiled, "I've thought long and hard, so, uhm, let me begin. Ginevra Molly Weasley, I love you higher than the stars touch the moon, you calm me in my darkest moods, reassure me that you'll always be my wing-man, you love me for who I am, not what you think you know. You match me like a puzzle piece and I love you, I just love you" Harry finished.

Ginny stood quietly, tears brimming over her eyes. Harry gently dabbed at them with his handkerchief from his jacket. She was sure her mum had put it in there because it smelled like the Burrow.

"Well, I'm speechless. I told you Harry, I'd forget those things." Harry gave her an encouraging smile, "Harry, you're my sunshine and brighten my darkest of nights. I am and will be your everything" Ginny looked at Harry.

"Now, do you Harry take Ginny to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health until death do you part?" the Priest asked.

"I do" Harry nodded.

"Ginny, do you take Harry to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do" Ginny smiled.

Harry pulled out the rings, Ginny didn't know it, but their rings were his parent'r rings. He had found them by a small pile of sickles in his vault. He sat there for the longest time trying to figure out where they came from, he thought about the photographs Hagrid had given him so long ago. His mother's ring resembled the one he had in his hand.

O.o.o.O

"Harry, where'd you find such a beautiful ring?" Ginny questioned at the reception.

"In the vault..." Harry whispered in her ear.

Ginny kissed his cheek, "thank you."

"Why?" Harry questioned.

"For loving me" Ginny smiled gently.

"Well, then thank you too" Harry smiled giving her kiss.

...

Ginny kissed Harry uncontrollably as he tried to open the door to the hotel suite. They had never been so alone before.

Harry was backed into the wall as Ginny kissed him again, slowly he let his hands wonder.

Ginny jumped slightly and grinned at him. He smiled back at her. Ginny backed up slowly and sat down on the soft bed, she had never changed for the reception, it would've taken too long.

Harry made a quick move at her, he feel things going on with himself that he'd never felt before. Ginny bit her lip seductively as he began to kiss her gently. Harry let his hands wander again and he began to try and pry open the dress. Ginny halted abrutly.

"Nuh ah ah, Mr. Potter" She wiggled her finger as she whispered in his ear.

Ginny began to unbuton Harry's tuxedo slowly.

God, it was anxiously slow, Harry was just exploding with love for her. It was painfully obvious neither of them had been in this situation before. But, Ginny had obviously done some sort of studying, maybe it was all those chick flicks she had watched. Harry's lips went for Ginny's at the time Ginny's had for him, their lips clashed painfully.

"Oww..." They both mumbled holding their lips.

"Am I bleeding, I think I'm bleeding, is that blood?" Ginny panicked slightly.

"If you were, I wouldn't care, I find that little lip cut to be pretty sexy" Harry looked at her.

Ginny blushed a little a giggled. Harry wasn't sure if anything would happen now, it was all awkward.

Ginny leaned in gently and kissed Harry's neck, he took the little tiara that had her veil on it and gently pulled it out of her hair.

"There, that looks better" Harry smiled.

"Did it not look pretty before?" Ginny questioed.

"Yes, but it seemed to be nagging your hair." Harry looked into her choclate brown eyes.

"Yeah, it was starting to hurt my head a little" Ginny kissed him on the lips gently.

Harry started on opening the back of the dress again. There had to be a million different way that dress was closed up. There were buttons on top a corset setting, not to mention that the only way you could fully open the dress was to unbutton and untie all the little hooks that held on the heavy cathedral style train. Harry couldn't figure out how Ginny could stand to wear all of it for close to seven hours. She must've had some strength, she made him look weak when she'd worn the whole dress all day.

Ginny fumbled with Harry's belt as he fought with her dress, being careful not to break or rip anything. It would never look the same if it were broken and repaired. Harry had finally managed the buttons, hooks, and ties loose when Giny quickly slid under the duvet for coverage. He understood that she felt awkward. She grinned at his awkward smile.

Harry climbed on top of her and began to tickle her, she laughed.

"Uncle, uncle!" Ginny giggled.

Harry laughed loudly, he had wanted to make it less awkward for him to climb underneath the covers. So, he tickled her and made his way under the covers.

Harry kissed her slowly and sweetly, to Ginny it felt like cloud nine. When they came up for air ginny grinned with a giggle. Harry looked at her face, it told him something that he knew the answer to.

...

Harry collapsed, sweat glistening on his toned shoulders. Ginny rolled over, she didn't really like the stickiness their bodies were doing. She stroked Harry's cheek with the pad of her thumb as his breathing slowed.

He moved a strand of Hair from her forehead and snuggled her close to his chest. She was amazing, inteligent, and beautiful in every way.

Ginny sighed in a sleepy way as Harry kissed her forehead.

"I...love...you" Harry said still trying to catch his breath.

"Harry, I love you too, no one else but you" Ginny whispered.

Harry fingered the once delicate curls that were now crumpled and tangled. Ginny had put her hands in her hair quite alot, but he couldn't blame it all on her, he would probably admit to putting his hands in her hair.

"I love you very much, Ginevra Molly," Harry paused for a moment, he had to get used to saying it,"Potter."

Ginny giggled a little, it sounded awkward with her last name as Potter, but she wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
